


Take your hand off the glass

by Winchester17



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, what should've happened in 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester17/pseuds/Winchester17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should've happened in 6x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your hand off the glass

Ian. Fucking. Gallagher.  
Who would’ve thought he’d be the one I’m thinking about in this shithole? His stupid red hair that looks like fucking fire. That stupid goofy ass grin. Jesus. Why am I being such a fucking girl?  
Ian. Fucking. Gallagher.   
I’m in this shithole because of him. I protected his ass; trying to kill that skank bitch Sammy. Not that I regret trying to get revenge on her. But he dumps me and I go to jail and I still don’t fucking regret it.  
Five fucking years I’ll be stuck here.  
Ian. Fucking. Gallagher.  
Cant get the red head our of my head.   
Fire. Crotch.   
Cant stop fucking thinking of him.   
“Milkovich”, the stoney faced guard says. “you have a visitor.”  
Must be svet with Yevgeny. I’ve been in jail for about three months and they’ve visited me about four times. Its sometimes nice to see their faces but the visits always go sour. “Talk to orange boy yet?”, she always fucking asks.  
I walk to he visiting room, already ready to tell her she can fuck off if she mentions him. But the words die in my throat once I sit down.   
No fucking way.   
Ian. Fucking. Gallagher.   
He looks….good. fucking amazing. He looks nervous, nothing like the happy fucker he was when he visited me in juvie years ago. I feel like punching him. How dare he show his face after what he did?  
“Hey, Mick.”  
Fuck.   
I cant say anything. We sit in silence but of course it doesn’t last long. The kid couldn’t stop talking if you held a gun to his head.  
“How are ya?”  
I roll my eyes. He laughs a strained laugh.  
“I got a job”, he says after a few moments. “I’m a busboy at Fiona’s Diner. And I’m taking my meds, getting stable..”  
Now he takes his fucking meds. Fucking unbelieveable. I should be pissed.  
“Carl’s out of juvie. He has freaking cornrows now. Kev and V are back together. Deb’s is gonna have a baby. 14 years old and she’s gonna be a mom. She’ll be better than Monica.”  
Shit. It’s great to hear his voice. He’s rambling. His eyes keep searching my face. I can’t stop scanning his. Green eyes. Red hair. Those stupid fucking lips.   
“Fiona’s dating her boss and Lip is in love with his professor. You know how Lip is with relationships. It might not end well. “  
We’re back to the awkward silence. He’s biting his fucking lip. Looking at me with puppy eyes. I want to yell at him to get the fuck away. Why the fuck are you here? But I’m silent. Fucking mute. Fuck you, Ian Fucking Gallagher.  
“I…I miss you.”  
I feel stupid fucking tears in my eyes and I wiped them away roughly with my fists before they fall. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.   
Fuck.  
Then, he puts his fucking hand on the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before season 6 premiered. :( i miss Mickey.


End file.
